


Tony Gets A Little Strange

by noisystar



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Magic Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisystar/pseuds/noisystar
Summary: Sex scene taking place after Chapter 5 of Reality Today, Illusion Tomorrow. Don't need to read that story to read this, though there are some plot elements framing the scene. Just sexxxx





	Tony Gets A Little Strange

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this out of context: Takes place after Infinity War, and after Thanos has been defeated. However, that did not necessarily lead to the restoration of everyone that was Gauntlet'd out of existence. As a result, Tony's been struggling with hallucinations and unable to distinguish reality. Thus the talk of hallucinating and such.

When Tony eventually woke up from his drug-induced nap, gloomy twilight was drifting in through the windows. He was still in the Sanctum. He wandered out, groggy, found Doctor Strange reading in an armchair as old as time in the next room.

This hallucination was severely overstaying his welcome. 

He might as well ask it for a drink. 

They had something along the lines of small talk over a bottle of Malbec (Strange seemed to be keeping the magic to a minimum). Surprisingly, Strange didn’t bring up the latest panic attack. Mostly, they discussed how a rap battle between Cardi B and Lauryn Hill would play out. 

When Tony grew tired of trying to goad Strange into rapping some Cardi B lyrics, he changed the subject. 

Abruptly. 

“Alright Doctor Kinky, are we doing this?” Tony clunked his glass onto the counter.

Strange raised an eyebrow. “Doing what? I’m not rapping right now.” 

“Oh, come on, a decent hallucination should be tracking what I’m thinking.” 

“Not a hallucination,” Strange indicated with a facetious point of his finger. 

“Right. Well, I'm going to need you to give me some clear sign of consent - hallucination or not.”

“...Pardon?” Strange all but scoffed. 

Tony groaned; “God. You sure your PhD isn’t in trolling? If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been eye-fucking you for the past hour and flirting since the day I met the real Doctor Strange.” 

“...Ah. That explains the Doctor Kinky thing.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Wasn’t sure if that was a failed insult at my choice of dress or, as you say, flirting. You might want to try differentiating your method of flirting from rivalrous banter, I really couldn’t tell.”

Tony was nodding in a curt and sardonic manner. “Huh. Okay. Yeah, how’s this?” He reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. His chest flexed casually, bare, as he swung his shirt by his fingers. 

Strange blinked rapidly, an incoherent noise stopping at the back of his throat.

“Wow, two for one! Flirt sent and I shut you up.” Tony grinned, basking against the counter and brushing his fingers over his arc reactor.

“Damn, Tony, no,” Strange said, looking away as his face flushed. “You’ve entirely misread me. I - that was just a side of you I never expected to see.” 

“I never expected to see this side of you, either, but I’m... well, your cheeks look good in red.”

That red heated a few shades deeper as Tony winked at him. “Tony...” Strange murmured, too weakly to be a warning. When Tony slid off of the counter and stepped towards him Strange seemed to get a hold of himself. “No, Tony, you’re not thinking clearly.” 

“Let’s hear some applause for the insight from the hallucination.” Tony saw Strange’s eyes drop down his stomach as he threw in a few sarcastic claps, his abs flexing. “Hey, I'm actually thinking the way you and everyone else have been telling me how to think. About me, and caring about myself and not digging myself into a lonely hole of self-pity. That what you want to hear? Would you rather I thought about crawling into bed with a bottle instead of a cover of Cosmo featuring the number one power couple, Iron Man and Doctor Strange?”

Strange swallowed, more than a little baffled. “Listen, Tony... this is... incredibly awkward for me. For many reasons.” 

“You know what an easy fix for that would be? Taking your shirt off. Or your... drapes... robe.. tunic thing.” 

“I can’t say yes.” Strange gradually raised his eyes up to meet Tony’s. 

Tony’s heart was beating in his ears. Somehow, he managed, “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll respect even a hallucination’s wishes.” 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want... to... say yes.” Strange had stood up all too fast, and his voice trailed off as though he had only gained control of it halfway through the sentence. 

Tony was suddenly all-too-aware of Strange’s icy, entrancing gaze. “Oh boy. Didn’t think a grizzly-bear voice could get so sexy.” 

Strange shifted uneasily, and for all his magic tricks seemed to not know what to do with his hands. “This simply can’t happen. I’m sorry.” 

Tony placed his hand on Strange’s chest. “Careful, Doc — give me an absolute like that and I’ll prove you wrong.” Strange didn’t have time to shoot him an admonitory glare before Tony had shoved him back into the armchair and landed himself snug onto Strange’s lap. 

“Fuck,” Strange breathed, the expletive tingling against Tony’s chest. 

Tony said, considering; “I wasn't going to put it so lewd.” He raised his hand to Stange’s chin, traced the ridges of his goatee, testing. 

“Tony,” Strange laughed nervously. “This...” His hands hesitated at Tony’s waist; “is a bad idea.” 

Tony gently nudged Strange’s chin up. “What can I do to make you believe it’s not?” Their noses brushed and Tony swore he could hear the tirade of butterflies in Strange’s stomach. 

“I’m... not a hallucination.” Strange seemed to be doing his utmost to keep his gaze icy and stiff. He was consequently turning Tony on. “You need to believe that first.” 

“I'll up you one more,” Tony murmured, fingers grazing along Strange's jaw, his cheek, his hair. “ _Show me_ you’re real.”

Tony felt Strange's sigh spread over his lips, before Strange tipped his head back. “That sounds like a naturalistic fallacy. Kissing me doesn't make me real.”

“Got you to admit you're not real, Daffy Duck.” Tony snickered, warm, Strange's ear under his fingers. Then he kissed Strange anyway.

Tony felt Strange's fingers dig into his thighs as he kissed him, felt him press his hips up. Strange didn't pull back, as though he had been waiting for it, and maybe he had looked into the future and saw that this was the only path worth taking. If a hallucination had as much foresight, anyway.

But hell, if the kiss didn't feel real. It became rough too quickly, salivating with impatience, the gentle press of Strange's lips lost too soon as their tongues fought into each others' mouths. Dizzy, desperate, Tony yearned to stay trapped under the way Strange's lip spread into his mustache, for the taste of Strange's lip between his teeth, the graze of Strange's teeth over his tongue. 

Tony melted the more Strange kissed him, plunged into his mouth, suffocated him. If only he could kiss him forever — then a crackle snapped the air, and Tony opened his eyes just as a cord wrapped around his wrists and yanked them above his head, and then him off of Strange and dragged him to the wall. Panting, he looked up to see a magicked cord fizzling around his wrists. A hurricane of desire and affection was still storming inside of Tony, battering his reflexes, making him dumb, staring at the cord. Then one of Strange’s hands spread light over his arm, drifted down to his shoulder, his neck, traced his goatee with knuckles. Tony was suddenly overwhelmed with the returned warmth of him, trapping him against the wall. Strange was smiling. Smug. 

Tony managed a smirk through the haze. “How cute.” 

With an amount of effort, Tony tensed his body and activated his armor, the nanos spilling out from his core and sheathing him. Strange stepped back, staring, as Iron Man snapped the cord in half and shucked it off.

Awe mingled with the blush on Strange’s face as Iron Man approached him. “You really thought I’d let you get away with going wizard on me?” 

Strange grinned. “Actually, I was expecting you wouldn’t.” 

Tony smirked and brandished his palms, his repulsors firing a blast just strong enough to knock Strange stumbling back into a chair.

Victorious, Iron Man marched towards him, arching to pounce on him, overtake him - Then Strange flipped up in a blaze, traced a shape in the air and tapped Tony’s head hard enough to tilt him backwards; and suddenly the room around them was faceted, like glass, like puzzle pieces. The mirror dimension. 

When Tony regained himself, Strange was floating several feet away. Tony powered up his repulsors, prepared to launch forward. “Come here!” 

Strange’s lips quirked into a smile. Tony didn’t even blink and he was gone, through an invisible door. Tony impulsively started looking over his shoulder and a hand sunk out of the floor, grabbed his ankle and yanked him below. Tony couldn’t stop the yell. Suddenly he was upside down, then he was in a spiral of windows, intoxicating and nerve-wracking, then Strange was wrapping around him, calming him down. Somehow Tony could feel his kisses through the mask, right before Strange disappeared again. Tony barely began to twist around before Strange’s hands were on him, pulling him into another somersault, like a dance that kept his stomach flipping. It was pleasant, amazing, like the rush of a first kiss over and over. Everything slowed down when they (magically) ended up a mile above New York, and Strange was floating upside down, his eyes level with Tony's. Strange reached out to cup Tony’s cheek. 

Strange murmured, “Now don’t you wish you had stayed in those cuffs?”

Tony had to grin. “I give; I want to be fucked by the magician.” He fired up his thrusters and tackled Strange, shooting them both forward. At the disorienting speed, Tony pulled his mask down, just to get a better look of Strange gasping, surprised, chuckling — then Tony covered his smug mouth with a kiss, holding him tightly as they shot through the air. Tony pressed into Strange’s mouth, tasted him as he liked; in the middle of it, Strange must have got his hands free because Tony heard the crackle of his magic. He barely had time to look up before they were sailing through a portal, back into their own dimension and slipping straight into a bed.

Tony’s head slid into the ornate headboard. “Ow,” Tony breathed, noticing that he was somehow on the bottom. At least Strange had slowed them down while he was deciding bedroom roles.

Strange admired Tony's face still framed by the armor. Tony's goatee bristled against Strange's affectionate fingers, fingers that traced his jaw, his lips. Strange's mouth followed shortly, cautious, like in consolation after a battle, until his tongue slid in and gently muffled Tony's moan.

Tony's hands found their way to Strange's belt, began to pull it loose and coax their way through the folds of his clothing. He didn't expect his hands to be _slapped away_.

Tony protested, half-muffled by Strange's mouth; “What gives?”

Strange only chuckled as he kissed him again. “ _Now_ it decides to give an opinion...” Tony looked on in confusion as Strange looked over his shoulder to where his cloak was wrapping secure around his middle. “How about this,” Strange reasoned to Tony; “you lower your Iron Man armor, then maybe the Cloak of Levitation won't feel so obligated to protect.”

Tony panted, “It's a package deal, Sweet Dream. Can't have Tony Stark without Iron Man.”

“That so? I'm sure having sex with Iron Man will feel just as pleasant as rubbing myself with a toaster.”

A grin sparked in Tony's eyes and then there was a shift of metal that drew Strange's attention down Tony's body. Strange raised his eyebrows as he realized he was looking at Tony's briefs through a tactful opening in the pelvis of his armor.

“Are you serious?”

“Shut up and take off your clothes. Your chastity bathrobe would have scientists baffled for decades.”

With a sigh, Strange complied. He had to coax the cloak from his shoulders, but after that it became simple.

Handfuls of clothing were exchanged for handfuls of skin, shed between kisses. They could barely leave each other's mouths. Tony's hands traveled down Strange's back, his hips, then his ass. Having Strange naked on top of him was too much; the armor retracted first from his hands, allowing Tony to chase the spread of goosebumps left from the touch of Iron Man. Tony earned an appreciative moan from Strange, a deeper kiss, melting into his mouth. 

The rest of the armor fell away after Tony had pushed Strange onto his back, his sore lips tasting air only so Tony could see Strange flushed and sinking into the sheets.

Strange's gaze drifted down to Tony's chest, a blue halo glowing between them. Ginger, Strange touched the skin surrounding his reactor, like he had been wondering how it might feel since the day he met Tony. Strange's panting pillowed against Tony's chest, and Tony enjoyed the feeling, sunk into it. He needed to be adored, his body awed by eyes such as Strange's, elevated to heights he didn't deserve. It didn't hurt so much, as it normally did these days, not when Tony had the chance to repay it tenfold. Tony slipped his fingers through the silver and black of Strange's hair, stroked the spot above his ear, fond.

Eventually Strange's gaze returned to Tony's eyes, and his hand followed the smooth ridges of Tony's stomach down to the tangle of hair below.

Tony's mind lit up with banners of _This Is It, Bingo, Interactive Magic Wand Ahead._

But Strange's hand hovered just short of where Tony wanted it to go. In the pause, Tony glanced up at Strange, got stuck on his lips, which hovered on something he wanted to say. Strange seemed to change his mind, his demeanor shifting as he murmured; “Kiss me, Tony.”

Tony decided not to wonder in favor of pouncing on him with kisses, rough, hungry. Strange grasped Tony's hips, pulled them flush against his, and Tony gasped. A soft pillow of pubic hair pressed to his abdomen, and the plump shape of Strange's cock fit against his own. Immediately Tony felt his own cock throbbing, insatiable – Tony couldn't handle it. 

He grabbed Strange's face and overwhelmed him with kisses, rubbed his hips up and down Strange's, shoving his cock against Strange's and ignoring the discomfort of dry skin for the incredible stimulation. Strange began to squirm under him, grunts tangling between their lips, hands clawing at Tony's ass. 

“Fuck me,” Tony moaned, taking hold of Strange's cock, thumb spreading precum from its head down its length. 

Strange bit down on a gasp, eyes blown. “Ah... Tony...” He grunted, resistant.

“Strange Magic, if I have to go Iron Man to get you inside of me...”

Strange laughed, breathless. “Tony. It's Stephen.”

Because his new fascination just had to have the same name as his last.

“Iron Man says fuck me, _Stephen._ ”

“Iron Man could learn a thing or two from Tony Stark about smooth talk,” Strange teased, grabbing Tony's hips and throwing him underneath him. 

Landing in the sheets, Tony could only manage a dizzy grin. 

Drinking in the blissful look on Tony's face, Strange wet his fingers on his tongue. “I didn't expect you to take the bottom so immediately...”

Tony chuckled. “Believe me, if you were real, this would be going a lot differently.”

Breaking eye contact, Strange smoothed his fingers into the plush crevice of Tony's ass, finding his asshole. Tony tipped his head back and sucked in a breath. Strange muttered, “How so?”

“I'd have to take the top,” Tony reasoned, biting down on a whimper. “Out of principle.”

Strange hummed thoughtfully, his fingers feather-light as they traced Tony's asshole, taunting, hesitant. Just as Tony was getting too hot to bear it, Strange briskly unraveled a glowing cord out of thin air, snatched Tony's legs up with it and pushed his ankles high in the air, then ducked between them and shoved his face into Tony's ass.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Tony yelped, a shudder nearly throwing him off the bed before he clamped his hands onto the mattress. Moans and nonsensical curses shivered their way out of him as he squirmed in Strange's hands, under the penetrating strokes of his tongue. Strange lapped him fully, his tongue spreading to all edges of his hole, dragging wet appreciation over his balls before diving inside of him. Strange's hands kept him spread wide open, broad palms warm and rough and with his characteristic tremble. 

“God – fuck - “ Tony was gasping, and Strange was still going strong ten minutes into it, buried up to his nose. His tongue curled inside of Tony, a weapon of ridiculous pleasure, pulled out only to lavish Tony's hole with smothering licks. “How... are you... so fucking good at this?”

Strange finally came up for air, his mouth softened and pink by its work, his face glistening. “Making you moan isn't exactly brain surgery.”

Another moan slipped out as Tony bit his lip at the sight of Strange between his legs. He was lost for clever quips at this point, too much heat and lust fogging up his head. “Come up here and show me what else you can do.”

Strange leaned down for another lick, prolonged and heavy, and Tony's impatient whimpering was high-pitched and uninhibited. Then Strange pushed a finger inside of him and his whimpering crumbled into moaning and a restless, stuttered rocking of his hips. 

“There you go,” Strange murmured, easing a second finger into the rhythm as Tony pushed himself up and down on it, as best he could with his legs still pulled up into the air.

Tony growled, weak and light-headed; “That... all you got...?”

“Patience, Tony,” Strange demanded, a third finger teasing its way in. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“Trust me,” Tony gasped, his voice nothing but heavy moans; “you can't.”

Considering, delaying, Strange grazed Tony's cock with his nose, his lips. It twitched under his tongue, pressed up in a silent plea against his face as Strange curled his fingers inside of Tony.

Tony cursed when Strange pulled out and climbed on top of him, his feet falling with a thud as the cord dissipated. Strange pressed slicked lips to Tony's chest and nipples and neck on his way up. The head of Strange's cock nudged against Tony's ass, and Strange breathed into Tony's mouth; “Almost, but need a little more time.”

Tony could have strangled him if Strange wasn't moving so fast, climbing up Tony until he was straddling Tony's face.

Tony looked at Strange's cock with a nervous laugh. “Oh.”

“Problem?” Strange asked, pushing his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony glanced up at him with wide eyes. “Only that there are better ways to face-fuck me.” He lapped at the tip of Strange's cock.

“Oooh, you are right about that,” Strange mused, wicked enough to put Tony on edge.

“Wait... What are _you_ thinking..?”

Strange glanced thoughtfully at his hand, still wearing the sling ring.

Tony snorted, despite the twist of arousal that flipped in his stomach. “Uh, no, not sucking you off through a magic glory hole.”

“It would be much more comfortable, not restricted to awkward positioning...”

“No. Nope. Still weird. I'll be sucking your dick the normal way.” Tony insisted, and then resolutely shoved his mouth onto Strange's cock.

Strange bit his tongue as he dropped against the headboard, Tony feeling his way around the head of his cock, tongue flicking at the edge of it and laving at the tip where he could taste precum. Strange began to rock his hips helpfully, though Tony was on the edge of gagging barely taking him half-way in, both out of practice and not in the most ideal position. He dug his fingers into Strange's ass, massaging, reveling in the possession, and taking the opportunity to sink his nails in a bit any time Strange got a little over-eager, if the choking wasn't signal enough. 

And then, there were times when Tony shoved Strange purposefully down his throat until he was coughing around his cock. Strange tried to pull away, but Tony kept hold of him and grinned as he looked up, saw confusion muddled with sweat and need in his face.

“Mmm, alright,” Tony purred around Strange's cock as he pushed him out; “Come on. Don't want you finishing on me like this.”

Trembling, Strange collapsed down from the headboard, his hair brushing Tony's forehead. Tony's hands moved up Strange's sides, to his chest, holding him as he came down. Once the heat faded a bit, Strange managed to roll his eyes. “Oh, please.” Still, he took Tony's chin in his hand and kissed him, gentle on Tony's worn lips. Strange's wet cock slid down the crease of Tony's hip, dropped down his thigh, leaving a thick trail of Tony's spit. 

Strange pressed kisses to Tony's cheek, his ear. “Tell me if it hurts, Tony.”

Anticipation swirled in Tony's stomach, his eyes closing as Strange reached down and spread his hands under Tony's legs, pressed them up, his fingers massaging his thighs before stroking down to his hips and allowing his legs to rest against Strange's arms. “Come on... Stephen...” Tony groaned, panting just from the slick head of Strange's cock brushing his ass.

Strange caressed Tony's cheek, firing up his nerves, and then began to press into his ass. Tony sucked in a breath, his heart fluttering as Strange's cock pushed in, wanting to fill him – then, sudden, it pushed past the border of muscle and shoved into Tony's ass.

And _god_ did it hurt. Tony choked on a breath, pressing back into the sheets impulsively as if to get away, his legs squirming against Strange's arms. 

“Tony?” Strange panted, his cock still easing in, though much slower.

Tony struggled; “Fuck... me.” He couldn't hide the cringe.

Then Strange pulled out.

“Wha- fuck – ah!” Tony panted, suddenly too empty. “No – don't - “

“Shh, Tony, just a moment,” Strange soothed, drawing a hand-sized portal and reaching into it. He rummaged in it for a second, and then pulled a bottle from it with a smile. “Here we go. This will ease things up.” 

Tony groaned as he recognized the bottle as lube. “I'm _fine.”_

“No, you're not. I could tear you, and you know what infections and other unpleasant conditions that kind of tear could lead to?”

“Remind me to never fuck a doctor.”

“Well then, you may never have sex again.”

Tony blinked, puzzled, and then looked at Strange for clarification. He was wearing that smug little grin, but it was softer, his gaze too fond, dreamy. 

Slowly, Tony pushed up onto his elbows, staring speculatively, simultaneously falling into Strange's eyes. His heart was pounding, but it was light and flighty, and he couldn't do anything to analyze what Strange had said beyond the urges to kiss him silly.

Then Strange's lubed cock was pushing into Tony's ass and Strange's arms were wrapping around him and Tony was crying out in shock and euphoria.

Tony dropped down into the sheets and Strange thrust into him, fast and hard. He had to have been losing his patience as Tony had; there was no hesitance this time, nothing strong enough to slow the need and desire Strange pounded him with. Tony's legs bounced against his arms, at some point made their way to brace against Strange's shoulders, opening him up for Strange to penetrate deeper. Any pain that may have been there at first was long gone, smothered by the spikes of pleasure that filled Tony to the brim, intoxicated him with the taste of Stephen Strange.

Tony clung onto any piece of Strange he could reach; his bicep, his back, his ass, hands sliding over hot, sweaty skin. He squeezed everything he could grab, began pulling to shove Strange into him with even more force. It took all of his strength; Strange was pounding him into surrender, his cock thick and domineering, and Tony could do nothing but cry out with every wave of debilitating passion.

Then Strange wrapped his arms around Tony, the bulges of his chest and his shoulders and his arms pumped as he lifted Tony off of the mattress and flipped him over. Tony yelped as Strange's cock slipped out, as he was thrown onto his stomach, as Strange grabbed his ass and shoved back into him. Tony's fingers and toes curled into the sheets, his face pressing into the bed as he groaned with every thrust, overcome by the way Strange's hands seemed to lovingly stroke his back in heavy contrast with the unrelenting fucking. Those careful, talented hands moved in tantalizing strokes around Tony's waist, coaxed Tony up onto his knees. Strange wrapped a hand around Tony's cock and Tony gasped with the stimulation, felt the dampness of his own sweat and spit in the sheets. The movement of Strange's hand was erratic, but it got Tony throbbing and leaking, crying out between that and the overpowering way Strange's cock curved into his ass, sliding in until Strange's balls and hips were pressed firmly against Tony.

“St... Stephen...” Tony rasped into the sheets, body rippling with boiling pleasure. “Don't... stop...”

Strange's free hand traveled up Tony's spine, curled around his neck, fingers plowing into his hair. “There is no outcome where I would let you go,” He breathed into Tony's skin, kissed the soft spot between his shoulder blades.

It sent Tony flailing over the edge, helpless, blinded by the sheer euphoria that tore through him, filled and enveloped by Strange. His cock surged in Strange's grip, spilling cum into the sheets, dribbling over his fingers until it was all a hot, dripping mess. Tony shuddered with moans, squirming, thrusting his cock into Strange's hand until he was spent and coming down. Then his body began to twitch involuntarily with over-stimulation, his ass squeezed around Strange's cock and overwhelmed. Tony collapsed into the bed, breathing hard, sighing with the gentle afterglow that began to set in.

Then he heard a rustling behind him, and a green tint fluttered into his vision, past his closed eyes. Tony eased one open, and saw Strange wearing the Time Stone, his hand poised over Tony's cock and his wrist wreathed in ethereal symbols.

Tony panted; “What - ? _Fuck!”_ Tony cried out as he felt his orgasm all over again, in reverse, the kaleidoscopic waves of pleasure tearing through him as Strange _rewound time over his cock._

“Oh god – what – are you fucking insane?” Tony whimpered and gasped, shuddering uncontrollably.

He heard the grin in Strange's voice. “I fuck Iron Man, you get fucked by Doctor Strange. Now, this time, _together_.”

Time resumed and Tony careened through the orgasm once again, but this time Strange was groaning with him, his thrusts becoming broken as he fell apart on top of Tony. His cum filled Tony with warmth and fullness, spilled out of his asshole and down his thighs.

They collapsed into exhaustion and tangled bliss, breaths mingling with spit and sweat and skin, limbs thrown together clumsy and hot. 

Tony nuzzled Strange's goatee, drained and panting. “That... was... extremely irresponsible.”

Strange chuckled. “Worth it.”

“You're telling me.” 

Giggles hummed between them, the carefree remnants of orgasms, pure happiness. Eventually Tony found the strength to drape his arms around Strange's neck and press his body into his, shivering at the cold that all of their liquids were turning into. Yeah, that wasn't so pleasant. 

Strange spread a hand over Tony's cheek, turned his lips up to meet his, kissed him slow and possessive. In the next moment, Tony realized the cold wetness bothering him was gone, the sheets dry and clean, their skin no longer sticky but warm. 

“Hey,” Tony muttered against Strange's mouth. “Sleeping in our own cum is a traditional end to a good romp.”

Strange snorted, pulling the blanket over them. “To the mundane. I would prefer not.” He cupped Tony's jaw in his hand and kissed him sleepily.

“You're more high-maintenance than any model I've ever slept with.”

“Tony, I have supreme mastery of the mystic arts. Sleeping in unclean sheets would be an insult to the most inept of sorcerers.”

“Right,” Tony murmured, tired, and being quite satisfied with the clean sheets himself.

Strange wrapped his arms and legs around Tony, burrowing his face into Tony's neck. They settled into each other, and Tony couldn't stop smiling no matter how exhausted he was.

After a while, Strange prodded, quietly; “Was that real enough for you?”

Tony breathed in the scent of Strange's hair, felt the strands tickling his nose (he was not going to be able to sleep in this position for long with that happening). He found he couldn't answer. 

Real or not, Strange had just changed Tony's perspective on life. Maybe he didn't need to sentence himself to a life alone. Maybe, there was a better existence for him, one that wasn't painful for everyone else.

Tony didn't let go of Stephen the entire night.

 


End file.
